Tekst:Instant Crush
Instant Crush to piosenka francuskiego duetu muzycznego Daft Punk z ich czwartego albumu studyjnego, Random Access Memories. Tekst I didn't want to be the one to forget I thought of everything I'd never regret A little time with you is all that I get That's all we need because it's all we can take One thing I never see the same when you're 'round I don't believe in him - his lips on the ground I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche" But no one gives us any time anymore He asked me once if I'd look in on his dog You made an offer for it then you ran off I've got this picture of us kids in my head And all I hear is the last thing that you said "I listened to your problems Now listen to mine" I didn't want to anymore And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away? Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away? Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend Some more again It didn't matter what they wanted to see You thought he saw someone that looked just like me The summer memory that just never dies We worked too long and hard to give it no time He sees right through me it's so easy with lies Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise He runs his scissors at the seam in the wall He cannot break it down or else he will fall One thousand lonely stars, hiding in the cold Take it, oh I don't want to sing anymore "I listened to your problems Now listen to mine" I didn't want to anymore And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away? Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away? Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a I don't understand, don't get upset, I'm not with you Thoughts swimming around, it's all I do, when I'm with you And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away? Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away? Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door Kategoria:Teksty piosenek z albumu Random Access Memories